Imperial Knights
Imperial Knights, more known as Black Knights, are the name given to a brand of fallen knights that have abolished the code of chivalry set in place when one ascends knighthood. Since they have disregarded the oaths and laws they've sworn to uphold, their personality and ideals slowly begin to twist within time, which ultimately makes them believe the opposite of what they're taught. Their shining steel-clad armor slowly begins to rust into a dark, black color and the former knights pick up their swords in the name of chaos instead of chivalry. What makes an Imperial Knight so unique is that his scimitar is enchanted with teleporting powers. If one were to pick up an Imperial scimitar, by simply slashing the air a rift will open, which allows the sword wielder to travel to different far away places. An Imperial Knight can be easily identified by the horned visor, breast plate, spiked shield, and scimitar he/she wields. While the Imperial Knights have currently sworn allegiance to the Imperial Emperor, it seems that they are their own army rather than just another imperial lackey, as the banners that appear in a typical Imperial Knight campsite have a different symbol and color style compared to the Imperial flags and banners. Imperial Knight banners are a purple color, with a blue vortex in the middle as their symbol rather than the metal gear-like symbol that has been seen in such Imperial memorabilia like the Imperial Base and Zenthexia's flag for example. In current affairs, the Imperial Emperor promised the clan of Imperial Knights, which at the time were known as Black Knights all the chaos they desired so long as they served under his rule and authority. They accepted under the misguided belief that Raleigh would uphold his word, but unbeknowest to them the Imperial Emperor plans to wipe them all out once the USA, its government, and Darktan are no longer a threat. Because of their servitude to the Imperial Emperor, Imperial Knights and any affiliating clans were directed to Zenthexia, where many of them are stationed. However, small encampments and outposts have been spotted on the mainland mostly in the wilderness, forest, and in certain places of the Darktonian Realm. Background Imperial Knights, previously known as Black Knights, have existed since medieval times and knighthood were in effect, thus hinting that the current clans of Imperial Knights are hundreds of years old. Black Knights were portrayed as squires with impure hearts; doing illegitimate actions to ascend them into knighthood and not showing a sign of care for the code of chivalry. Potential Black Knights were noticed during the etticate classes taught by their superiors, as they were boistrous and rude. Normally, it is perfectly normal for someone to not understand the concept of politeness when they are first taught it but during the whole duration of learning etticate (due to knights being known as gentlemen soldiers) a budding knight would immediately pick up on his or her actions, whereas a Black Knight would simply refuse to learn the proper politeness of a gentlemen. Traits of a Black Knight could also be noticed in combat too; a normal knight would fight his opponent with strategy and valor whereas a potential Black Knight would unleash anger and fury on his opponent, lashing out on them with tremendous efficiency. Normally anyone that had the traits of a Black Knight were immediately dismissed from ever getting knighted, however some have still managed to infiltrate the ranks of knighthood possessing the qualities of a Black Knight. A truely skilled Black Knight can deceive his superiors and hide his true intentions well - masking how he/she would normally act just to please his/her advisors. Due to this dangerous trait of deception, knighthood held extremely strict tasks that needed to be fulfilled in order to become a knight just to prune out any Black Knights that may occur. Thanks to this method, Black Knight population has declined in size. All Black Knights were under the "Order of Darkness" originally founded by Malcur. The knights were sent out to perform dark and evil deeds upon the kingdoms, and many epic tales have formulated about the struggle between Black and White Knights, such as a Black and White Knight competing in a joust for a fair maiden's hand, or Black Knights performing a dark ritual to summon a dragon to attack a kingdom. Eventually it was told that all the Black Knights were driven out by Finwë and the High Penguin Confederacy but it seems that the remaining Black Knights went into hiding for many years, only just recently reappearing around Antarctica. Once the Imperial Emperor learnt of their return, he immediately began to attempt to locate them and offer them a new leader, since Malcur was nowhere to be found at the time. Raleigh approached one of the nearby Black Knight Chieftains, giving them false promises of power and chaos. As one of the Chieftains accepted Raleigh's proposal, so too did the remaining clans of Black Knights. Due to their imperial servitude, they were branded as Imperial Knights rather than their former Black Knight titles. Involvement Imperial Knights have set up outposts across the USA, mainly in deserted wastelands and locations where there is very little population. They are mostly found in the deepest recesses of the Darktonian Realm, and in dense forests, making it obvious that they don't want to be found by outsiders. Because of the small population of Imperial Knights, most have fled to Zenthexia, where they hope to train Imperial Troopers into budding Imperial Knights. The training seems to be going quite well, and it is assumed that the USA will see an abundance of Imperial Knights within the next few years. Some of them have also fled to the Imperial Base, where they serve as the Imperial Emperor's guards. Their allegiance to the Imperial Emperor is extremely strong and will fight with their lives for their master. However it has been speculated that if Malcur were to return, the Imperial Knights may possibly denounce their imperialism and rejoin their former master. Whether or not an Imperial Knight would do that is a mystery, but due to their traits being far different than the code of chivalry it is most likely they will attempt this exodus should their exiled master respawn onto the cold wastelands of Antarctica. Right now, all Imperial Knights are guided by the Imperial Warlord Phalanx, who is an extremely hard taskmaster and studies the art of war. Trivia *It is possible that Imperial Knights may be tied with Doom and Abyss Knights, due to the color of their armor and personalities. *Some penguins cosplayed as Imperial Knights during the medieval party on Club Penguin. See also *Imperial Emperor *Zenthexia *Imperial Troopers Category:Characters